Paying the Price
by WhiteCougarMatrix117
Summary: What we all thought would happen when Scavenger dragged off Hotshot in the episode "Remorse" from Transformers Armada Warning: Discipline in the form of spanking. Don't like. Don't read. Flames will be used to warm my lunch. R&R! Request box is temporarily closed so I may get to the requests I've already received.
1. The Spanking

**Takes place in Remorse from Transformers Armada. I seriously thought that Hotshot would get his aft busted during that episode, he was acting like such a brat. **

_"Optimus talking"_

_*Optimus acting*_

Hotshot's POV

"Hey, let me go, you big lug!" I hollar as I'm dragged off by Scavenger.

Why didn't they understand I just wanted them to leave me be?!

"Quiet." The former decepticon snaps and squeezes my wrist even tighter, causing me to whimper as dents started to form.

"Where we going, anyway?" I complain as I struggles to get out of the mech's grasp.

"Be quiet!"

The space bridge starts to flicker online and it reveals an abandoned highway surrounded by a forest. If he wanted us alone, it was _not_ a good sign.

"I said, let go of me! Aah!"

He hurtles us through the bridge and I shut my eyes tight. When I open them we're on the highway, right where it cuts off. The air smells like pine and fresh water and the sun is almost blinding to my adjusting optics. I was so slagged. Scavenger pushes me to the ground.

"Hey! What's up!" I shout, a little miffed.

Why was he doing this?

As he pulls his fist back to punch me a look of realization comes across his face as he apparently comes up with an idea, one I was afraid to find out, and he grabs my wrist and pulls me up again.

"What are you doing?" I whine, then feel slightly embaressed at how I sound like a youngling who wasn't getting what they wanted. He drags me over to the side and sits down on the stoney rim of the road.

"Something someone should have done a long time ago!" He shouts and throws me face-down over his lap.

Oh, please tell me he's not-

"I think a nice, long, hard _spanking_ will get you to straighten up your attitude."

My eyes widen and I throw my head up in shock. I had never gotten a spanking! I heard from Sideswipe it was when someone repeatedly smacked your aft until you were crying and that it hurt. _Very _badly.

"What! No!"

I move my hands to protect my vulnerable aft in panic and he grabs them, pinning them to my back. I turn my head to see him raise a hand into the air, as high as his arm will allow, earning struggles fron me.

"Don't! I-I don't want a spanking!" I plead.

He chuckles darkly.

"No one ever does, Hotshot. Maybe you should've thought twice before you started acting like a spoiled rotten brat!"

I scramble for a way to get out of this as he positions me on his knees so my aft is high in the air.

"But, you can't! Optimus wouldn't allow it!" I hollar at him.

"Oh, I assure you, with the way you've been acting he would insist on it! I can and I certainly will!"

"Don't! AH!"

He brings his hand down hard with a loud _smack_ and my hips buck as the stinging pain erupts across the area where he slapped me, a dent forming, and tears start to well up in my optics as it was followed by another, and another, and another.

"O-Ow! Stop! That hurts!" I cry out and he lands a well-placed smack on the place where my aft and thigh meet in fine pain sensors.

"It's supposed to hurt! It wouldn't be a punishment if it didn't!"

A tear spills down my cheek as he continues bringing his hand down hard, causing me to kick and cry as the burning pain started to spread. I knew I deserved it though. It was my fault Optimus was dead and now I was paying the price.

"Ow! Ah! S-Stop! Please!"

Tears slip down my face and onto the concrete as swat after swat comes down on my stinging aft.

"I-I'm sorry!"

Then, he stops suddenly, and I'm left crying over his lap, my chest heaving up and down as I try to get myself under control.

"Hotshot, I know you're sorry," Scavenger replies calmly, "but you're sorry for the wrong reasons. You think you are being punished for the demise of our leader, but that's not the case. You are being punished for the way you have been treating the group. This is hard on all of us, not just you. Optimus would not have wanted you to murder the Decepticons in revenge for his death. Our war with the 'Cons is over the Minicons freedom, not just because of our factions or motives."

My optics brighten when I realize what he was saying was true. I had it all wrong! How could I be so dumb?! I hang my head as shame washes over me.

"I'm sorry, i-it's just hard without him." I whisper to him. He places a hand on my back.

"We know," he tells me comfortingly, "but you can't cut yourself off from us like that. Or act like a brat. It's not healthy and Red Alert will be on your aft if you get depressed. Do you understand?" He says firmly. I nod shakily, silent tears streaming down my face.

"Good, now let's finish up so we can go back to the others."

It took me too long to realize what he meant and by the time I did, his hand had already started coming down on my aft.

"A-A-AH! Ow! No!" I shout, kicking and struggling against his iron tight grip.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

" Yes! I've- ow -learned my lesson!"

I yelp as he finishes with one final, hard swat and lets me stand.

"Good, because if you ever start acting up like that again I will not hesitate to drag you over my knee."

The threat sends a shiver down my chasiss.

"I promise I won't ever act up again." I mumble solemly while I stand infront of him. He sighs and lays a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes you will, everyone makes mistakes Hotshot," He smirks after a couple kliks,

"What would you say if I knew a story about a certian red and blue semi bot who was once in the same postion you were in?"

My jaw dropped as I stared at him in disbelief.

_"Oh, please tell me he won't tell __**that **__horid story." _

I hear a voice that sounds oddly like Optimus'. "Optimus?" I answer the voice in confusion. Scavenger had thought I had responded to his question though, and answered.

"Yep. Would you like to hear it?"

_"Hotshot, please say no!" _

I smirk internally and physically through my tears.

"I would love to."

_*groan* _

I sit next to Scavenger, smiling in intrest, and he smiles back.

"Well, This was during the Golden Age of Cybertron, when he was a youngling..."

**TBC**


	2. The Story

**THANK PRIMUS FOR INSPIRATION! R&R PEOPLES!**

_**"Story"  
**__"What happened before this chapter"  
_Normal  
Interuptions

_Previously on Paying the Price:_

_I sit next to Scavenger, smiling in intrest, and he smiles back.  
"Well, This was during the Golden Age of Cybertron, when he was a youngling..." _

"He was a couple thousand years old, around five in human standards, and it was the day of his booster shot..."

_**"NO!" yelled a small red and blue bot as he runs around the med-bay, closely followed by a now exsaperated red and white medic. **_

_**"I DON'T WANT A SHOT!" The youngling shouts as he runs under the berth. The medic known as Ratchet crawls on his knees and peers under. **_

_**"Orion Sentinel Pax-!" **_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who's Orion Pax?" I asked curiously.

Scavenger groaned quietly. 

"Orion was Optimus' previous designation, before he was granted The Great Matrix of Leadership and became a Prime." 

"Oooohhh..." I drawled. 

"Ok, carry on." 

He nodded at me. "Anyway,"

_**"Orion Sentinel Pax! You get out here right now so I can give you your booster!" Ratchet yells. **_

_**"NO! I DON'T WANT A STUPID SHOT YOU MEAN OL' MEDIC!" Orion shouts, sticks out his glossia, and blows him a rasberry. **_

_**Ratchet's patience finally ran out and he reaches under the bed, grabs the young little bot, pulls him out, and straps him to the berth, with much effort. **_

_**"No! Don't!" Orion hollars as he pulled out the needle which was full of the medicine. **_

_**"Well, maybe if you had been a good boy and not tried to run I wouldn't have to strap you down like this!" **_

_**He put an arm down on the small bot's stomach to hold him down and carefully and quickly stuck the needle in and out of Orion's medicine port on his arm. **_

_**"OWWY!" H**_

_**e opened his mouth and started wailing as Ratchet undid the straps and sat him up. "Sh... It's ok, it's all-" Orion smack his hand away, hard. **_

_**"Get the frag away from me you meanie head!" **_

_**Ratchet recoiled at the bot's words, then glared viciously at Orion's nerve, **_

_**"Orion Pax!" **_

_**"Shut up! I never want to ever, never, in the history of ever want to talk to you ever, ever again! I wish you would just disapear so I wouldn't have to see you ever again! Just go away you fragging jerk!" **_

_**The door slid open with a hiss and an orange bot named Ironhide ran in. **_

_**"Wha in the name of Primus is goin on in-" **_

_**"I hate you!"**_

"Ooooooooh..." "Would you be quiet!" "Yes sir... Wait, Ironhide?" Scavenger sighed. "It used to be a very popular name. "Oh."

_**Ratchet's optics widened. **_

_**That did it. **_

_**It felt as though his spark had split as the words tumbled out of Orion's mouth and he turned his head slightly to hide the coolant in his optics. Those words had hurt him very badly, seeing as how he saw Orion as a son, almost. **_

_**Ironhide, however, was very angry at what the bot had said. He knew of the close relationship between those two. **_

_**"Orion..." He growled softly. **_

_**The youngling whipped his head around to him in panic. **_

_**"Uh, 'Hide, I, um-" **_

_**He started backing up on the berth as the mech neared him. Ironhide grabbed his arm. **_

_**"You are comin with meh." he growls dangerously and drags him out of the room. **_

_**When the door slid shut Ratchet plopped down on the berth and started massaging his temples, listening to what was going on, but all that he could hear was Ironhide's muffled lecture and Orion's retaliation. **_

_**Then, Ironhide's shouting stopped, but he could hear the youngling protesting. A loud clang ran through the air as Ironhide dropped something onto the ground. **_

_**No more than a astroklik later he shot up in the berth.**_

_**He thought he heard a muffled smack. **_

_**Sure enough, the previously muffled smacks got louder and clearer along with Orion's loud cries. He could finally make out some words now. **_

_**"Hide...Ple...Owwy...Ah...hurts!" Ironhide was spanking Orion! This was his first time being spanked too! Ratchet was shocked, but did nothing to stop him, just continued listening. **_

* * *

_**"Waaahhh!" The young bot cried as Ironhide continued smacking his aft, the armor for it having been unhooked and throw on the floor. He kicked, screamed, cried, and begged for mercy, but nothing seemed to effect the weapon specialest as he continued to spank Orion with the ping pong paddle. **_

_**Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! **_

_**"OWWY! Uncle Hide!" Ironhide continued to spank Orion hard, making sure he learned his lesson well. **_

_**Smack! Smack! Smack!**_

* * *

_**Ratchet wiped away the tears on his face as someone walked into the medbay. Scavenger rushed over to him, worried.**_

"Yay! Your in the story!" "Yes, so I am."

_**"Do you hear that?" **_

_**"Yep." **_

_**"Is Ironhide-?" **_

_**"MmHm." **_

_**Then Ratchet realized that the spanking had ended and the door slid open, revealing a solem looking Orion, who was staring at the floor, hand his hands tucked behind him, closely followed and watched by Ironhide. They stepped infront of him and Orion glanced at Ironhide, who gestured at Ratchet expectingly. The youngling turned back to him. **_

_**"I-I'm sorry." He mumbled quietly. Ironhide cleared his throat and he looked up at Ratchet. **_

_**"I-I'm sorry for running away and I'm sorry I hid." **_

_**Tears started to pool in his eyes as he wiped his nose plate. **_

_**"I'm sorry for hitting you! I'm sorry for cursing! I'm sorry for yelling at you!" **_

_**The tears spilled over as he started to sob out his apologies. **_

_**"I'm sorry I called you mean names! Your not a meanie head! I'm sorry! I don't hate you!" **_

_**Ratchet couldn't take it anymore and he threw his arms around the Orion, his own tears falling down his cheeks. **_

_**"Sh... It's ok. I forgive you, sh..." **_

_**Orion wrapped his arms around Ratchets neck. **_

_**"I love you, Uncle Ratchet." He ran a hand over the bot's head in a soothing manner. **_

_**"I love you too."**_

"Aw. That's a sweet story. Was that the only time Optimus ever got spanked?" I say, smiling.

"Oh no, definently not the last time, I've taken him across my knee before too, but that's another story."

_You tell anyone, and Scavenger won't be the only one making your aft sore._

I smirk.

"Yeah, right, you'll spank me from the otherside?" I think to him.

_*epic eye roll*_

Scavenger rolls his eyes as well and stands, stretching.

"Let's just go back. I believe you have an apology to give out."

I nod, standing up and hissing as burning pain flashes across my aft. The bridge appears infront of us and we walk in.

**TBC :P**


	3. Prowl's Spanking

**I don't own... I just don't.**

"You stole the dinobots and took them to an island?!" Optimus scolds and I lean back a little as he pants heavily in my face, anger radiating off him from all angles.

"I think that went well." Comments Bulkhead from the background.

He was ignored.

"Technically, I rescued them," I try to reason, but he was haing none of it.

"We will have plenty of time to talk about this _in my office_!"

I follow him quietly. Our loud steps were the only sounds in the hallway. I bit my lip while dwelling on my upcoming punishment. What was he going to do? I hadn't ever needed to be punished by him before! He opened the door, let me in, and collapsed onto his chair.

"Sit. Now." I obey quickly and the lecture begins.

"I have _never_ been so disapointed in someone in my entire life span! What were you thinking?! I ordered you to stand down and let them be destroyed!"

"Yes but," I try to explain.

"Quiet! You are one of the most mature of us! I am shocked that you would do something as foolish as this! How long were you hoping to hide this from me?! When I give you orders you obey them! Your actions are worthy of a sound spanking!"

It took a moment for that to sink in, but when it did, my jaw dropped. I usually only get spankings on my creation day! (Which annoys me...)

"What?" I mumble.

"I believe I was perfectly clear, Prowl! Come here!" He pats his lap and my optics widen.

"Bu-But sir!"

He glares at me.

"Do you want to do this the hard way? You don't want me to come over there! Come. Here."

I stand up obidently, but I'm frozen in fear. I try to will myself to move, but by the time I do, he had already stomped over to me. He wraps an arm around my abdomen and yanks me up so I'm hanging from the space in his arm. He starts swatting away at my bottom, earning yelps from me.

"You. will. obey. if. I. tell. you. to! Do. you. under. stand?" He yells, puctuating each word with a smack.

"Yes! Yes!" I shout as I kick my legs and he stops.

Then I gasp as I feel his fingers unlatch the hooks on my skid plate and I feel a cold breeze against my aft as he raises a hand up in the air.

"Optimus! N-Not bare! Please!" I try to protest, wishing I had obeyed him. He sighs.

"You've already lied to me, refused me, and disobeyed many orders. The least you can do is take your punishment."

My optics start to burn with signs of tears as I nod. He starts to swat my aft again, staying in the exact same place, which made the pain grow and grow until I thought it couldn't possibly get worse. Boy was I wrong.

"Ah! Ow! Optimus! Ouch! Please!" I beg.

He stops briefly and lifts me up slightly to get a better aim at my sit spots.

"You brought this onto yourself, my friend." He states bluntly and starts to smack my thighs and sit spots. I squirm as I cry loudly, trying to dodge his hard hand as it repeatedly came down hard.

"Why are you being spanked?" He asks me as he starts swatting the under curve of my aft.

"B-Because I lied!" I shout as I kick and sob.

"And?" He presses.

"I-I don't know!" He slaps my thigh sharply.

"Ah!"

"It's for putting yourself at risk! I don't want to see you get hurt much less killed

He finishes with one final hard swat and let's me up, grabbing my shoulders.

"I can't have my men running off trying to kill themself's!"

I stare at the floor and cry, causing him to force my chin up.

"The floor isn't talking to you, Prowl! Listen to me. We care about you a lot and even though you think you don't need us, you do, and we need you! You need to put 100% into the team effort."

He lectures. I sniff and wipe my eyes.

"Yes sir."

He nods and stands from his kneeling position.

"I want you to go stand in the corner with your hands on your head until I say you may come out."

I immediently turn around, not wanting another spanking, lay my hands on the back of my head, and stick my nose plate in the corner. The throbbing in my sore behind kept me thinking about all of the things I had said and done to the group. How could I be so selfish? My eyes fill with tears and it doesn't take long for me to start shifting my weight from foot to foot, my feet and arms getting sore. My aft was also burning up a storm and it made me want to rub the sting away. Around fifteen minutes later I hear him call me.

"Prowl, you can come out now." I turn and look at him.

He is staring at me expectingly and I glance at the floor.

"I'm sorry for lying to you Optimus." I apologize softly and he nods.

"You may leave, but if you pull something like this again you will come right back and leave with a very sore aft." He smiles warmly. "We're all like family, Prowl, never forget that."

I smile back.

"I know, I guess I just forgot for some time-"

"-and you needed a little reminder."

I nod and he chuckles to himself.

**A Couple Hours Later**

I sit rather uncomfortably on top of a tree branch in my quarters. It's been a few hours since I recieved my, um, punishment and my bottom was still very sore as I shift around a little, wincing as my aft scrapes against the bark. I wasn't going to be able to sit properly for a week! I finally give up on my meditation an lean against the trunk.

A knock reaches my ears.

"Hello? It's me, Bumblebee!"

I hop down to the ground and open the door.

"Yes?" I ask.

He had fallen on the floor from shock of my sudden appearance.

"Gee ninja bot! You scared the spark out of me!" He complains.

I roll my eyes at his childishness.

"What do you need?"

He pulls a large pillow out from behind his back, smiling sheepishly.

"What, pray tell, is it for?" I ask dryly.

"Well," He begins while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I thought you would want something soft to sit on, considering. So I decided you needed one of these!"

I nod.

"Thank you." I smile slightly and leave him there sputtering. Then, I lay the pillow down on the tree and let myself drift off with one thought. Maybe the little insect isn't that bad.

**Next Installment: Creation Day**


	4. Blitzwing and Bumblebee

Blitzwing and Bumblebee

Yes people! I'm alive! I'm going to get busy for the Christmas holidays.

Ironhide: 'Bout time!

Shut it slag breath! Anyway, this is for a dear friend of mine, IAmStarscream. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Bumblebee screeched in pain when the final swat fell, kicking his small pede out into the air. Optimus set him down on the ground.

"Maybe that will teach you not to touch those booster rockets any more." The Autobot leader chided while Bumblebee sobbed heavily.

He felt very bad about what had happened and his bottom certainly payed the price for his ignorance. Earlier that day, the minibot had stolen his boosters from Ratchet's office and took them out for a spin, once again, almost making Optimus a part of the sidewalk.

Bumblebee sniffled and rubbed his sore rump. "I'm sorry, Optimus."

The Autobot leader smiled warmly. "It's okay now." Optimus wrapped the minibot into a fatherly hug and Bumblebee snuggled into his chest.

"Optimus, can I go for a walk?" He asked once he was released.  
The Autobot leader nodded. "Sure, just com one of us if you see any cons."

Bumblebee smiled in agreement. He hopped down from Optimus' lap and began his way towards the door. Soon, his legs carried him to the park nearby.

"Tweet!" A blue bird twittered as it landed on his shoulder. He stroked it's soft feathers lightly.

Though he would never admit it, he had an appreciation for Earth's nature. Cybertron never had wildlife or beautiful sunsets. Earth was so different. It had wide ranges of plants and animals. Different people and foods for them. Pets, music, families, cultures. It was truly amazing. The bird flew away. He watched it fly to a small nest, filled with baby birds who called out in happiness to see their mother. It brought a small smile to his face, and a twinge of grief. His mother had died in the great war. By this point, he couldn't even remember her face.

"Why hello, Bumblebot! Hahaha! Missing your crew, aren't you?"  
Bumblebee spun around to see Blitzwing, his face a trademark red and black. But he yelped when his bottom gave a painful twinge and his hands flew to his behind. Blitzwing gave an evil smirk.

"Aw... does the bug's bottom hurt?" He asked mockingly.

Bumblebee growled. "Shut it slag breath! Why don't you go get a girlfriend and quit bugging me."

Blitzwing changed to Hothead. "You might want to shut it before I shut it for you you glitch of an Autobot!"

Against his better judgement, he snapped back, "Why don't you stuff it three face?!"

He would regret that very soon.

Blitzwing stomped over, lifted him up, and began swatting his bottom very harshly, reigniting the fire. Though he was owing in pain, he quickly commed Optimus.

"Optimus! Ow! B-Blitzwing has me! Ah! Help me! Please!"

He got a quick answer. "Bumblebee?! Where are you?!"

"The park!" He answered, even as tears slipped down his face.  
The swats moved to his under curve and he keened in pain. Just then, Optimus and Ratchet showed up. He reached out a hand. Optimus watched with wide eyes, then roared in anger and snatched him away from the Decepticon. Bumblebee whimpered as he was passed to Ratchet, who kept his arms tightly around the minibot.

"Its alright. Yur safe now." The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was a sharp smack and Blitzwing's outraged cry.

He woke in a medical berth, Ratchet next to him and watching carefully with a solemn expression.

"Here," Ratchet said as he handed Bumblebee a small energon medicine cube. "This will take away the sting."

Bumblebee nodded and downed it. The sting in his bottom vanished, well, it felt like it did before the Blitzwing encounter. So he still shifted around uncomfortably. Ratchet chuckled and rubbed his head.

"Get some real sleep you scamp." The medic got up to leave, but Bumblebee stopped him.

"Ratchet, did Optimus-?" He trailed off and Ratchet nodded.

"We'll always be there for you."

And with that he was gone.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Ok, so I know a couple of chapters ago I mentioned something about writing a creation day chapter. I regret to inform you that this will no longer be happening. My phone used to hold that chapter and I was planning on posting it, but I dropped my phone, resulting in the screen shattering. So, I had to get a new one and I couldn't retrieve any of my old stories. However, I have learned from my mistakes and am now writing my stories on my computer and in a journal, but sadly, I've lost all inspiration for the chapter and will not be rewriting it or posting it. This does not mean the story itself is finished, though, and I will definitely be writing new chapters for it. Once again, I give my sincerest apologies to people who were looking forward to the _Creation Day_ addition.

Sincerely,

WhiteCougarMatrix117


End file.
